lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
DISCOVERY OF QUANTUM GRAVITY
Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher) 25 December 2018 In the triumph of the Newtonian Mechanics of conservative forces under the discovery of the law of gravity Newton predicted the gravitational properties of his particles of light confirmed in 1801 by the German mathematician Soldner. Moreover after the discovery of his third law of instantaneous action and reaction (confirmed later by the famous experiments of the Quantum Entanglement) Newton rejected the Cartesian ether with the fallacious waves of light and the wrong gravitational waves in favor of his forces acting at a distance and of his rectangular particles of light, which led to my discovery of the dipole nature of photon presented at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993). Thus in the correct photoelectric effect the absorptions of the particles of light contribute not only to the increase of the electron energy but also to the increase of the electron mass, which rejects the theory of special relativity. (Experiments rejecting Einstein). In this photo one sees my sketches of Newton and of Einstein in order to show that Newton’s variable mass M of his second law F = d(Mυ)/dt led not only to the famous equation E = mc2 of Einstein but also to my discovery of dipolic photons having energy E = hν and mass m = hν/c2. Note that Newton in his theory of light not only rejected the Cartesian ether but also predicted the wave properties of his particles of light confirmed in 1801 by the famous Young’s double-slit experiments. In the “Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science” (page 386) we read: “In spite of Newton’s criticisms other seventeenth-century scientists such as Robert Hooke and Christian Huygens continued to think of light in terms of impulses in a medium. This was not yet the WAVE THEORY in the modern sense, because the periodic nature of the pulses had not yet been recognized; ironically it was Newton who suggested that light might have to be somehow assigned also periodic properties in order to account for the phenomena of colors.” However after the discovery of the additional electromagnetic properties of light by Faraday (1845), Maxwell in 1865 for the development of his electromagnetic theory not only ignored the gravitational properties of light but also violated Newton’s third law of instantaneous action and reaction by using again the fallacious Cartesian ether and by introducing the invalid fields of Faraday (intensity and false field), which violate Newton’s third law. It is of interest to note that the important experiments of the American physicists Michelson and Morley (1887) rejected the ether, and also the discovery of the quanta of energy E = hν By Planck (1900) confirmed Newton’s corpuscles of light having mass. Nevertheless Einstein in 1905 for interpreting the photoelectric effect under the influence of Maxwell’s invalid fields introduced the wrong hypothesis that light consists of quanta of fields without mass, which led to his invalid special relativity. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Fortunately, Planck two years later (1907) for interpreting the gravitational properties of light showed that his quanta of light, because of their energy do have mass, and later (1926) Lewis named the quanta of light “photons”. Then, after the famous experiments of the Quantum Entanglement (1935) confirming Newton’s instantaneous action at a distance, Einstein revised his ideas of quanta of fields (1905) and of the strange curvature of space (1915). For example in 1938 in his book “The evolution of physics” recognized that photons because of their energy do have mass like the Newtonian particles of light. Under such inconsistencies of Einstein, and since the experiments of French and Tessman (1963) showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s fields, M. Barone and F. Selleri organized the international conference of 1993 in Olympia, where I presented my dipolic photons for interpreting both the gravitational and electromagnetic properties of light under the applications of natural laws. Moreover after my published paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) today it is well known that all experiments of quantum physics including the atomic and nuclear phenomena reject not only Maxwell’s fields (invalid Maxwell’s equations) but also Einstein's relativity . In photo of my article “EINSTEIN NUCLEAR PHYSICS” I am with Dr. Th. Kalogeropoulos (student of Einstein) at the nuclear conference held in NCSR “ Demoritos” (2002). He was very surprised when I told him that the wrong "mass-energy equivalence" (invalid rest energy) of Einstein’s invalid relativity (1905) was overthrown by my discovery of the law of energy and mass given by Δw/Δm = hν/m = c2 For example the experiments of the ionization of hydrogen in the correct Bohr model (1913) reject dramatically Einstein’s hypothesis of rest energy, because the energy of photon hν = 13.6 eV is due not to the conversion of the mass defect Δm = 13.6 eV/c2 to the energy of photon, but to the electric energy Δw = 13.6 eV of the proton-electron interaction.(Nobel prize, 1922). Therefore under the application of the law of energy and mass the mass defect Δm = 13.6 eV/c2 turns to the mass m = hν/c2 of the same photon in accordance with the conservation law of mass. In the same way the gravitational energy δw in the core of the sun turns to the thermal energy δQ = 1.29 KeV corresponding to an average temperature of 15 million Kelvins with a kinetic energy of protons ΚΕ = 0.001 MeV. Whereas the mass defect δm = δw/c2 turns to the thermal mass δM = δQ/c2. In this case the new law of energy and mass is given by δw/δm = δQ/δM = c2 Or δw/δm = hν/m = c2 This is the so-called QUANTUM GRAVITY which occurs in the quantum physics of non conservative forces when the instantaneous gravitational force is very strong. Note that Hawking in his famous book “''A Brief history of time” in his initial ideas about the universe was based on Einstein's theory of general relativity, which he eventually challenged a little later, taking seriously the phenomena of quantum physics that should lead to the discovery of a new general law of the so-called quantum gravity. Also Russell in the conclusions of his book “[https://www.amazon.com/History-Western-Philosophy-Bertrand-Russell/dp/0671201581 A ''history of Western Philosophy]” wrote that the new philosophy developed in quantum physics would have to move away from Einstein's space-time. (Hawking Einstein Russell). Under this condition one must apply the variable mass M of Newton’s second law given by F = dp/dt = d(Mυ)/dt Here I clear that Einstein in 1905 using the variable mass M of Newton’s second law formulated his famous equation E = mc2. Two years later (1907) Planck in order to interpret the gravitational properties of light predicted by Newton and confirmed my Soldner (bending of light near the sun) using Einstein’s equation showed that his quanta of light do have mass because of their energy E = hν. However Einstein influenced by Maxwell’s invalid fields without mass introduced his invalid hypothesis that the mass m turns to the energy E, which violates the two conservation laws of energy and mass. Moreover later (1915) in his invalid general relativity under his invalid quanta of fields without mass proposed again incorrectly that the bending of light near the sun is due not to the mass of Planck’s quanta of light but to a strange curvature of space. Finally, after many years (1938) Einstein revised such strange ideas by writing that the bending of light is due to the interaction of the photon mass with the mass of the sun. Indeed, after my discovery of the dipolic photons having energy E = hν and mass m = hν/c2 today it is well known that the bending of light near the sun is anderstood under the application of the fundamental equation of the Newtonian Mechanics of conservative forces. For example when the velocity c of a photon is perpendicular to the gravitational force F we may apply the fundamental equation F = Mo(dυ/dt) with the constant inertial mass Mo based on Galileo’s concept of acceleration a = dυ/dt as in the case of Galileo’s projectile with horizontal motion, which led Newton to predict the bending of light when it passes near the sun. However when the velocity c is parallel to the gravitational force F we may apply the variable mass m of Newton’s second law.In this case since the constant velocity c of light cannot accelerate Newton’s second law could be written as F = c(dm/dt). Then using the concept of energy we may write Fds = dW = hdν = c(dm/dt)ds = dmc2 or m = hν/c2 This equation not only led to my discovery of photon mass but also to the interpretation of the gravitational frequency shift. Moreover it led to my discovery of the quantum gravity when the gravitational force is very strong. Historically, in an influential lecture Helmholtz proposed in 1854 that the origin of the sun’s enormous radiated energy is the gravitational contraction of a large mass. Later Kelvin was convinced that the sun’s enormous thermal energy was produced by the conversion of gravitational energy into heat. Unfortunately Einstein in 1905 under his invalid quanta of fields without mass (Einstein photon) violating this conservation law of energy introduced the hypothesis of the invalid rest energy according to which the radial energy of the sun is the result of the invalid conversion of mass to energy. For example in his invalid special relativity of 1905 he wrote: “If a body gives off the energy ΔΕ in the form of radiation, its mass diminishes by ΔΕ/c2 .” Fortunately later (1938) in his famous book “The evolution of physics” he abandoned the hypothesis of rest energy by writing that the mass defect in the sun in accordance with the conservation law of mass gives not the energy hν of photons but the mass m = hν/c2. For example on page 208 he wrote: “Radiation travelling through space and emitted from the sun contains energy and therefore has mass; the sun and all radiating stars lose mass by emitting radiation.” Today after my published paper of 2003 it is well known that the gravitational thermal energy δQ = 1.29 ΚeV in the core of the sun is responsible for the process of the thermonuclear fusion of the so-called proton-proton cycle.(NUCLEAR FUSION REVIEW). To conclude I notice that although under the conservation law of energy discovered by the famous experiments of Joule (1847) Helmholtz proposed that the origin of the sun’s enormous radiated energy is the gravitational contraction of a large mass, and although later Kelvin was convinced that the sun’s enormous thermal energy was produced by the conversion of gravitational energy into heat, Einstein in 1905 was in a hurry to publish his Invalid Mass-Energy Conservation which violates the two conservation laws of energy and mass. Hence. in the “Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science” (page 503) we read: “The complete absence of contact with professional physicists during this period was perhaps a blessing in disguise, for it permitted Einstein to develop his rather unorthodox approach to the problems of physics." In fact, after my papers of 1993 and of 2003 which led to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS today it is well known that the gravitational energy turns to the energ of photons, while the mass defect turns to the mass of the same photons. In the same way in the correct nuclear structure we apply the new law of energy and mass. For example in the formation of the deuteron under the conservation law of energy the electromagnetic energy Δw = 2.2246 MeV of the proton-neutron strong electromagnetic interaction (history of strong interaction) turns to the energy hν = 2.2246 MeV of the photon, whereas the mass defect Δm = 2.2246 MeV/c2 turns to the photon mass m = hν/c2. Category:Fundamental physics concepts